It All Started Becuse of A Video
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Teddy needs help finding her camera and soon sees her brother Gabe using it. She soon came up with an idea that Gabe wont forget. What is the idea and what will Gabe do? Only one way to find out
1. Chapter 1

This is Rated M and it contained sex with minor(s) I Don't own, work for know anyone who owns works for Disney and Disney's Good Luck Charlie. Just like the show this story is 100% fiction. If any part is true then it's just dumb luck.

This story idea came from a fellow member. Also I don't remember how old Gabe was close towards the end of the season. I do hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Gab was in love so much so he decided to make a special video for his girlfriend Lauren. The only problem Mrs. Dabney took away his video camera. So he had only one choice and that is use Teddy's After all she won't miss it as she is not even home. In fact he was the only one home. Charlie and Toby was out on a play date with their friends. PJ moved out months ago and happens to be working anyway. Bob and Amy are at work. Once he got the camera where he wanted it he hit record.

"Hello babe I hope you like this video."

Gab slowly takes off his shirt and kept on making 'dit' sounds as he slowly dose a sexy strip tease. Gabe twirls his shirt around showing off his chest. He then tosses the shirt off to the side and starts to rub his chest. He gets closer to the camera and smiles.

You want this again? I know you do."

Gabe wet back making the sound as he steps back and turns his back towards the camera and shakes his ass and starts to slap it. While his back is turned towards the camera he turns his head and smiles.

"You want to see more? I bet you do."

Gabe once again made the same sound as he slowly removes his pants reveling is boxers. He once again shakes his ass and starts to slap it. He then looks at the camera and slowly removes his boxers reveling only his ass.

"You want to see my package again? Well here it is nice and hard. Just for you."

Gabe turns around and smiles.

"You like it I know you do. You where begging for it as I fucked you. You want me to cum for you. I bet you do."

Gabe soon jacks off to the thought of Lauren and him fucking.

Yesterday:

Gabe and Lauren was alone in his house. The two have been dating for three months and they both want to take the next step. Kissing led them making out. Lauren took off Gabe's shirt off and just tossed it. She rubbed his chest all over and began to give kisses to his chest. She got to one of his nipples and started to lick it up before sucking onto it. Gabe moaned her name as he placed his hand on the back of her head. She soon went to the next one and did the same.

Slowly she kissed her way down to her boyfriend's belly button and started to kiss it repeatedly. She looked up at Gabe and smiled. She quickly did one tug that showed off his big dick. She smiled and quickly started to suck him. Lauren was sucking Gabe like a pro. She managed to suck all his dick. At that point Gabe did not last long as he shot is lode down Lauren's mouth. He slowly pulled out and it became his turn.

He removed her shirt and bra and started to suck on her breasts while playing with the other. Lauren just moaned and soon Gabe and her where naked. Gabe smiled and went between her legs and started to eat her out. Lauren moaned and shoved Gabe's head into her pussy to get much of him in her pussy as possible. She soon ended up squirting all over his face and into his mouth. They were soon ready and before Gabe slid his dick into Lauren the two made out.

As Gabe was entering her she could not help but to squirt. She kept squirting until all of him was inside of her. He started slow at first but Lauren did not want that instead she wanted it hard and rough. Gabe for one had no complaints and started to fuck her the way she wanted. This caused her breasts to bounce as she squirted and moaned his name over and over again. She wanted to be fucked in the ass but as well but did not know how Gabe would react so she kept it to herself. As the two fucked they changed it up. First it was cowgirl then revise cowgirl then doggie stile. The two ended with her on top as they made out. Gabe was getting close so he flipped them self over so she would be on her back. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out and coming all over her breasts and face.

As Gabe was jacking off , Teddy comes home and quickly came up with another tip for her little sister Charlie. Teddy soon was looking in her room for the camera and had no clue where it could be. She looked all over and decided to ask Gabe if he seen it. As she was coming to his room he herd him talk to himself in a sexy way. Teddy just rolled her eyes as she start to open the door. Her eyes widen on what she saw. She was amazed how big he was. He was bigger than her boyfriend Spencer and Gabe is only turned 12. She thought the Dunken men begging hung was just bullshit on what she overheard between her dad and the boys when they received the talk. Teddy was thinking of the time Spencer and her had sex two days ago as she was quickly getting wet.

The two have been dating for almost two years and had already had tons of sex. The two where alone at Spencer's and Teddy wanted to be fucked in the ass this time. She hopes Spencer gives her what she needs. The two where soon naked in his room. He was already at his full seven inches and Teddy already was showing off he D breasts. The two quickly made out. Teddy's hand was jacking off her boyfriend while he fondled her breasts. The kiss broke and she went to work sucking him. Spencer just moaned and shoved her head even further down. Soon enough Teddy was being face fucked. Spencer went faster and faster until he came into Teddy's mouth. He quickly pulled out and pushed Teddy onto his bed where he eat her out. Teddy for one was moaning as she played with her breasts with one hand and shoved Spencer's head into her pussy with the other. Teddy could not help but to squirt all over Spencer's face and into his mouth.

"Fuck my ass I need it bad."

"I don't know about that I rather fuck you in your pussy."

"Fine fuck me in my pussy."

As Spencer was fucking Teddy's pussy. He was going slow as normal then something happens Spencer turned into Gabe and started to fuck her hard the way she wants it.

She was back to realty with her hand in her pants playing with her pussy. She soon had an idea even if it was very taboo. She slowly made her way back to the stairs and made her presents known.

"Gabe you think you can help me on something?"

Gabe was out of his thoughts and so close of shooting his load. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yah I guess so just give me a few minutes."

Gabe quickly got dressed and looked into the camera

"Better try that again later."

Gabe then turned off the camera and went to see Teddy.

"So what is it that you need?"

"I'm looking for my camera can you help me look for it?"

"Oh ok I guess."

"Thanks I will be in my room still looking for the dame thing."

"Yah I will check the living room."

Once Gabe heard Teddy

going down the stairs he quickly went back to his room and removed his SD card and put Teddy's back in. Gabe was coming down the stairs while saying "I found it. It was under the co..."

Gabe was caught off guard when he saw a naked Teddy on her bed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please give me a review that's open to all or you can PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its free to be one :) Also please feel free to read my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe did not know what to do or even know what to say. All his body could do is become hard once again as he stood on one of the steps.

"Come Gabe give it to me."

"Say what?"

"You know the camera."

Gabe just shook it off and slowly made his way to his sister's room.

"Um why are you naked."

"I felt very worm. Don't you feel worm?"

"I guess."

"Then why don't you take off your cloths."

"Teddy we should not be seeing each other naked. Where brother and sister."

"So I saw you naked plenty of times."

"Yah when I was like a baby. This is different."

"True now you have a huge dick and I need my pussy to be fucked by it."

"What?"

"Come on Gabe I saw you make a sexy video for your girlfriend and well it got me wet."

"It did?"

"Yah it did. How big is that thing?"

"Um like nine, maybe nine in a half."

"Mmm I bet you can suck yourself."

"I guess if I wanted to."

"Do it."

"Wait what, you want me to suck myself."

"Yah. You are bigger then Spencer and if you suck yourself I let you fuck me anyway you want. Even my ass."

"Really even in your ass. Well ok but we can't tell anyone about this."

"Really Gabe how stupid do you think I am."

"True But don't think you will be my first."

"Wait you and Lauren."

"Yup."

"That is making me get more wet. So hurry up so we can do this."

Gabe did not need to be told twice as he quickly got naked reveling his huge dick. Soon enough Gabe just looked at his dick before putting the head into his mouth. While that was going on Teddy was playing with herself and at one point grabbed one of he dildos. As Gabe sucked away she was fucking herself. Teddy could no longer take it as she started to suck his balls and lick the rest of his shaft. She made Gabe stop sucking on his dick as she took over.

She turned herself around so the two of them where in a sixty nine. While She was sucking away Gabe was eating her out. She just moaned and end up squirting faster then when Spencer eat her out. She could not believe her own little brother is dong a better job then her boyfriend. The more he eat her out the faster she squirted. Gabe was on the edge and quickly told Teddy but she kept sucking away until he shot his load into her mouth. Teddy was in heaven not only he can come more but his come tasted even better. She had no clue how this was posable. She could no longer take it anymore.

"Gabe fuck my ass like the dirty girl that I am."

Gabe smiled and wasted no time fucking his first ass." Teddy was glad that Gabe would do such a thing. She knew anytime she wanted her ass fucked she would come to Gabe. Hell she would even come to him just to suck that monster dick of his. Gabe soon picked up speed as he fucked Teddy and without even touching her pussy she was squirting. Gabe then seen the dildo and started to fucker with it into her pussy to get it nice and wet. Teddy just moaned at how amazing the sex was. She was more amazed when Gabe used the dildo to fuck her ass while Gabe's dick was still inside. Teddy for one kept moaning and squirting all over her and Gabe.

Gabe leaned over to suck on one of her breast while he squeezed the other. He will go back and forth every so often until he was at the edge. Not knowing that Teddy who'd want him to cum inside her he pulled out and shot his massive load onto her breasts. As the two rested Teddy was licking up Gabe's cum from her breasts. Three days later Teddy was thinking about leaving spencer for Gabe until she found the right guy for her. She took a deep breath before knocking at his door.

* * *

 **How is it so far? Please let me know by a review that's open to ALL, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its FREE to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer Smiled and pulled her in. He soon gave her a kiss. The two did not talk instead they were in his room making out. Their cloths where soon coming off until they were naked. Spencer pushed Teddy onto his bed as he sucked her breasts and made his way to her pussy. He soon started to lick it up a few times before fingering it. Teddy moaned but knew Gabe was better. Spencer then slid his dick into her pussy and started to fuck slowly. The two soon made out and sadly for Teddy getting fucked by Spence did not last long as he shot his load onto her chest. She didn't even squirt. Once they where dressed Spencer gave out a sigh.

"What is it Spence?"

"I been thinking allot and I think we should break up."

"What we just had sex and you want to end it?"

Teddy was pissed as she was the one going to end things.

"Yah it's just I can't give you what you want sexually. What you want it's not my thing at all. I don't even watch porn or look at those magazines."

Teddy just looked at him and got up.

"Fine it's over and I think its best we don't see each other."

Teddy soon storms off. She Wanted to get fucked hard and the only person right now to do that is Gabe. As she was heading to her car she called Gabe saying she needs something and hanged up. Gabe knew what she meant and he was horny. His girlfriend was sick so he could not have sex. He quickly got naked and started to jack off. He soon seen Teddy's vibrater and turned it on. As it vibrated he just looked at it then had a look that he just came up with a thought. He put the vibrater on his balls and started to moan.

"No wonder why girls love this thing."

Gabe heard the basement door opening and quickly turned off the vibrater before putting it back where he found it. Teddy smiled looking at a already naked and hard Gabe. She did not waste anytime getting naked and jumping onto the bed. She quickly went to work sucking away on Gabe's huge dick. Gabe just moaned and managed to get the both of them into a sixty nine. Now Teddy was moaning while Gabe eat her out. Gabe was do good she squirted right away. This just made her suck even more on Gabe's dick. After squirting four more times. Gabe decided to rim his sister. Teddy again moaned and caused her to suck Gabe even faster until he came into her mouth. Teddy gladly swallowed his load and soon she grabbed his dick and shoved it into her ass. While was slipping inside her she end up squirting. Gabe took control as he fucked het hard and fast. Maybe a little too fast as he was already on edge but Teddy did not care at this point. She was glad she got what she wanted. Gabe pulled out and started to cum. The two soon made out and took a breather.

* * *

 **I know this was a very short chapter I will do my best to make the next one longer. Other than that what did you think? Please let me know by a review that's open to all. If you are a member you can PM me. Not a member, don't worry its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a few days since Teddy got dumped by her loser ex-boyfriend spencer and end up having sex with her brother Gabe once again. She was heading towards Victor's house to be touted once again. This will be the first she ever was in his house and it looked very nice. Nicer then Spencer's in fact. She looked at her phone and read the text she got fifteen minutes earlier.

Victor: The door should be unlocked if not the key is under the ceramic frog.

Teddy tried the door first and it was indeed unlocked. She let herself in and closed the door behind her. Even the inside was nice. It was nicer than any house she been to. She made her way into the kitchen to put her books down on the kitchen table and saw no signs of Victor. So she decided to look for him. She went up the stairs and heard the shower running. As she got closer she notice the door was open. She thought she should just go back down stairs but she just wanted to know what Victor looked like as he has to be the only one in the house besides her. As she took a peak she was shocked to find out he was about the same size of Spencer but Victor was still soft. She soon was getting wet at the thought how big he could be hard. She quickly looked away to take a breath. Once she looked back she saw Victor had a nice ass as well. Teddy was amazed on how good his body was for a nerd. She soon looked away again and headed downstairs to calm herself down. Her pussy was already wet.

It took all she had not to go into the shower and suck his dick. Teddy soon just sat in the kitchen waiting for Victor. She did not have to wait long as she heard him coming down the stairs. He was just wrapped in a towel and was shocked to see Teddy in his kitchen.

"Teddy what are you doing in here?"

"For torturing. Don't you remember?"

"No I forgot. Oh how impairing you see me like this. You problem use to seeing muscular guys and here I am. I go get dressed."

As Victor walked away his towel came undone and Teddy saw everything. He was about to quickly pick it up when Teddy stopped him. She soon was on her knees and started to slowly jack him off. Victor just moaned. No girl has have seen him naked besides his mom and now he is being touched by his crush. Teddy jacked him until he was his full twelve and a half inches.

"Wow you're huge."

Teddy quickly took his dick into her mouth and started to suck him. Victor let out another moan. She sucked faster and faster as Victor guided Teddy's head more into his dick. Something came over him as he started to face fuck Teddy right there in the kitchen. Sooner or later Teddy was sucking almost his whole dick. Victor was soon on edge and could not hold back any more and gave out a loud moan as he shot his load into her mouth. Teddy swallowed all that she could but half of it just leaked out of her mouth. Teddy soon got up and removed her shirt reviling her red bra victor was once again hard. Teddy just smiled and removed it. Victor became even harder if it was even possible. Teddy soon removed her pants along with her red panties. Victor soon managed to pick up Teddy and sat her down onto the kitchen table. He soon spread her legs and started to eat out her pussy. Teddy moaned like crazy and quickly came into his mouth.

Victor was way better then Spencer and better then Gabe. She had no clue getting her pussy been eaten out will be this great. His fingers soon entered her pussy and once he was fingering her pussy he started rimming her. Teddy heled onto the table and moaned even louder. Teddy soon squirted again and it was the most powerful one yet. She squirted into the air and came splashing down onto her chest. Once Victor had four fingers in her ass he pulled out and slid his dick into her ass. Teddy once again moaned and squirted onto herself. Victor soon was fucking her harder and faster as he sucked onto her breasts. Teddy never thought sex would be this good. She felt she found her new boyfriend.

Victor soon pulled out and came all over Teddy's chest. The two ended making out and just looked into each other's eyes.

"I guess I need another shower. You're free to join me."

* * *

 **How was this chapter? Please let me know by giving me a review that's open to all or PM me if you are a member. Not a member its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

Before you know it Teddy and Victor where in the shower and Teddy's back was agents the shower door as the two of them made out. As they made out Victor was squeezing Teddy's breasts. Once the kiss broke Victor started to suck on Teddy's neck. Teddy just moaned and soon Victor is sucking on one of Teddy's breasts while still playing with the other. One of his hands started to rub Teddy's ass before he fingered her pussy. Teddy moaned and started to squirt onto the shower floor. Victor just went faster and soon started sucking on the other beast's while squeezing the freshly sucked breast. Soon enough Victor's hand was deep inside her pussy causing her to squirt once again. As she finished squirting Victor stopped sucking on Teddy's breasts and started to make out with her once again as he kept fisting her.

Once she squirted again Victor took his hand out of Teddy's pussy and picked her up enough to aim his dick into her wet pussy. Teddy was impressed that Victor was this strong. Teddy's feet was barley touching the floor of the shower as they fucked agents the shower wall. The two soon moaned as they made out. Victor was fucking Teddy harder as she squirted onto the floor and onto his dick. This just made him fuck even harder and went faster. It soon became too much for Victor as he came into her pussy. He soon put her down and the two just let the warm water hit their naked bodies. Right there and then they knew they were perfect for each other. Teddy no longer had sex with Gabe after being fucked twice in one day by Victor.

* * *

 **I know this was a short chapter but sadly it is the last chapter. Please give me a review that's open to all, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, it's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories as well.**


End file.
